Hero of China 3: Darkness Awakens
by InfamousDemon13
Summary: It's been so long since I have posted a story. Sorry for the wait. I had completely forgotten this website. My bad. . Anyways take a good look at another part of his journies! HOC has returned! Enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1: Visions

**I am truly sorry to forget about my stories. I just had so many things to go through. School and family problems. Please, understand. But, enjoy the story please. ^_^**

Chapter 1: Vision

It has been a month since of Shen's chaotic plan. Once again, Kenji, the Lightning Warrior and the Dragon Warrior, brings peace to the Valley. Though, Kenji's wound slowly heals whole, he still trains with his friends and his love, Tigress. Alongside with his trustworthy guardian, Shadow, Kenji lives his life happily and safely… until now.

Kenji wakes up with a smile on his face. He slowly sits up from his bed and looks at his lovely girlfriend, Tigress, sleeping like an angel. He comes up to her silently as he sways his tail and pets her cheek and whiskers. Suddenly, Tigress grabs his wrist and flips him on her bed. Then, Tigress gets on him and raises a fist at him with a grin.

"You are so easy to grab." Tigress laughed.

"You are easily ticklish." Kenji grinned as he reaches her ticklish spot.

Tigress starts to laugh from the tickle and Kenji switches them around with a laugh. Tigress cups Kenji's cheek and smiles.

"Good morning, Kenji." Tigress said.

"Good morning, Tigress." Kenji smiled and kisses her gently.

After their wake-up fun time, they dress up, and wait for the bell to ring. When it did, Tigress and I open the door quickly. So did the others: Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Viper.

"Good morning, master!" They all said in unison.

For the past several weeks, Po, the Dragon Warrior, he has been oversleeping. And for that, Po is oversleeping again.

"Panda!" Shifu shouted, "PANDA!"

They all hear a roll over and the door immediately opens and seeing Po staggering to the door.

"A-ah! Good morning, master!" Po exclaimed.

"You overslept again, panda." Shifu sighed, "It's time you change that."

Shifu clears his throat and smiles at his students.

"Good morning, students. You know your routine: Train hard, and protect the Valley with your life. Understood?" Shifu announced.

"Yes, master." They all said in unison.

"Good. Off with you now." Shifu said as he walks forward.

Kenji, Tigress, and the others walk past by Shifu until,

"Kenji…?" Shifu called out.

Kenji turns around, "Yes, master?"

"I need to speak to you, both of you." Shifu said as he looks at Po and Kenji.

Kenji looks at Tigress and she nods. Kenji walks up to Shifu and bows respectfully.

"What seems to trouble you, master?" Kenji asked.

"I had a vision… it was during my meditation." Shifu said with his ears down.

"Is it gang of evil foes?" Po asked, "'Cause I can take them out no problem!"

"Po!" Kenji called out, "Let Shifu speak. Go on…"

"As I was saying, I had a vision. You were in it, Kenji." Shifu explained, "I'm not sure if you were there as well, Po. However, you two are the Dragon Warriors. So, Po must know this as well."

Kenji nods after looking at Po, "So, this vision of yours. What was it about?"

"There will be soon a threat to the Valley. He's very powerful, possibly powerful than you or your evil inside of you, Kenji." Shifu said, looking at Kenji with a grave look.

"What do you mean…?" Kenji said in confusion, "He can't be powerful than me nor Storm. No power cannot withstand lightning."

"But, the power of Darkness, possibly." Shifu bites his lip gently.

Kenji blinks a few times and gasps lightly.

"The power of Darkness?! Awesome!" Po exclaimed.

"Panda, now's not the time to be excited!" Shifu raised his voice, "This power is strong enough to destroy the Valley in just a blink of an eye."

Po changes his face, "Right. Sorry, Shifu."

"B-but, is there any way to fight against this threat. Is there anyone?" Kenji asked.

"The only people I can put my faith into are both of you. You are the Dragon Warriors who had been chosen by the Universe." Shifu said, "Therefore, you must protect the Valley at all cost. Po, you will not face this threat. Understand? Kenji must face it on his own, though you can support him in the battle."

"Y-yes, master!" Po nodded.

"Good. Now, head on with training." Shifu said, signaling him to the exit with his head.

Po heads to the exit, and so does Kenji.

"Kenji…?" Shifu called out.

Kenji turns around and bites lip, hoping there's nothing worse than the threat.

"Yes master?" Kenji replied.

"There's… there's something else that you will need to know. It might be something more dangerous than the threat itself." Shifu explained.

"I figured you would say something like that…" Kenji sighed, "But, go on."

"You… In my vision, it's not just the Threat that would hurt the Five or Po… but you will as well." Shifu said bitterly.

"Wh…what?" Kenji said with his eyes wide, "What…? I don't... That's impossible! Why would I hurt the Five and Po, especially Tigress?"

"I know… I am concerned and aware of that." Shifu nodded, "But… your right hand."

Kenji looks at his right hand, flexes it a few times and pulls into a fist.

"What about my arm…?" Kenji asked.

"Something… demonic…" Shifu said, "Something evil corrupted your hand. I'm not sure whether you are conscious or aware of that in my vision. You didn't attack Tigress nor the Five or Po. But… your hand does not show a good sign of you."

"What does that mean…?" he asked with concern on his face.

"It would mean… I don't know." Shifu shrugs a little bit, "But my guess is… you will either aid the Threat of destroying the Valley of Peace, or aid your friends but have a deep despair."

Kenji bites his lip a bit hard and looks down.

"But for now, train until I come news." Shifu said, coming up to me and pats my head after balancing on Oogway's stick.

"Understood, master." Kenji nodded, still having his head down.

"Good. I'll see you at noon." Shifu said as he walks past Kenji to meditate.

Kenji slowly turns around and watches Shifu walk until there is no sight of him and Kenji goes to the training room along with his friends. But, during his trip to the training room, his shadow guardian, Shadow, slowly appears by him and Kenji stops walking.

"Any idea what Shifu said…?" Kenji asked.

"_I'm going to have to say about this to the Council_." Shadow said after thinking.

"Make it quick… Shifu didn't mention when they're attacking…" Kenji said as he starts walking again to the training room.

"_As you wish, master…_" Shadow nodded as he opens a portal and enters into the Council.

~Shadow's POV~

Shadow rewinds his memory of what Shifu said to Kenji.

* * *

"_You… In my vision, it's not just the Threat that would hurt the Five or Po… but you will as well." Shifu said bitterly._

"_Wh…what?" Kenji said with his eyes wide, "What…? I don't... That's impossible! Why would I hurt the Five and Po, especially Tigress?"_

"_I know… I am concerned and aware of that." Shifu nodded, "But… your right hand."_

_Kenji looks at his right hand, flexes it a few times and pulls into a fist._

"_What about my arm…?" Kenji asked._

"_Something… demonic…" Shifu said, "Something evil corrupted your hand. I'm not sure whether you are conscious or aware of that in my vision. You didn't attack Tigress nor the Five or Po. But… your hand does not show a good sign of you."_

"_What does that mean…?" he asked with concern on his face._

"_It would mean… I don't know." Shifu shrugs a little bit, "But my guess is… you will either aid the Threat of destroying the Valley of Peace, or aid your friends but have a deep despair."_

* * *

_Right hand… corrupting evilly… No, it can't be…!_ Shadow thought after replaying the conversation.

When Shadow enters through a hallway, he comes to the center of the Council, in the spotlight, where all of the other shadows can see him.

"_Your excellence…?_" Shadow bowed respectfully.

"_Shadow? What brings you to the Council? We haven't summoned you yet._" He said.

"_That's not my concern… my concern is something might be coming up. It's the Prophecy we fear the most…_" Shadow said as he turns to look at each of the shadow's gazes, "_The Demon we all fear most is coming._"

"_What…? But that's impossible! We have sealed Di—_" another shadow exclaimed.

"_That's what I thought as well. But, visions never lie._" Shadow replied, "_Pardon your cut-off._"

"_If you say so, Shadow, how do you know this?_" The leader asked.

"_His master has foretold the future. I will say it again: Visions never lie._" Shadow replied, "_I know for a fact of this one has a chance to break the Seal._"

"_This is absurd! He has been imprisoned for centuries!_" a shadow from the upper level exclaimed as well as others.

"_Enough!_" a loud voice echoed through the Council.

Shadow looks at the person who stops the conversation. He sees him stands up and bows respectfully.

"_Lord Death…_" Shadow said.

"_Shadow, if what you are telling us, all of us, is true, you might as well watch over your master._" He said, "_This is the Demon of Hatred we are facing. I know that your master has a temper when someone hurts his friends and family._"

"_Yes, my lord._" Shadow bowed again and walks away.

"_Oh, and Shadow?_" Death called out.

Shadow turns around with a hum.

"_Take care._" Death smiled.

Shadow smiles back and nods and continues to walk.

~Kenji's POV~

It's already sunset. Kenji duals with Monkey on the upside down turtle stone with one hand and his legs as the others train on their own courses.

Monkey uses his tail to trip Kenji, but uses his hand to balance on the edge and the turtle stone tips from Kenji's weight. He pulls himself up and reverses the attack at Monkey. At the same time, Kenji lands on his feet at the edge of the turtle stone and Monkey lands on his face first until he gets up quickly.

"You're quick on your feet, Kenji." Monkey smiled, "I'm impressed. I hadn't been knocked down since Oogway did."

"Well, let's just say you had an open spot." Kenji smiled back before jumping off the turtle stone.

Kenji watches Tigress training on the wavy floors and smiles. Tigress destroys one of the spikes with her paws and a piece of a spike comes at Kenji until he catches it quickly enough.

"Not just quick on my feet, but have quick reflexes." Kenji said as he shows Monkey the piece.

"Show off." Monkey pouted.

Kenji laughs and comes up to Po, which he is training with the dummy.

"Still going with that, Po?" Kenji asked as he crossed his arms and lean on the pillars.

"Why not?" Po asked as he keeps fighting with it.

"Well, you are the Dragon Warrior. I just thought you would take advantage to your training." Kenji explained as he sways his silver tail, "But, I guess I was wrong."

"I uh… I took advantage training." Po said when stopping.

"Really, Po. I wonder what kind of training." Kenji smirked.

"Well uh, you know… stuff." Po said as he takes a punch.

"What kind of 'stuff'?" Kenji smirked wider.

"Uh…" Po trailed his eyes away from Kenji and sees Shifu, "Look! There's Shifu!"

Kenji turns to see Shifu walking with Oogway's staff. He clears his throat and watches his students train. Kenji assumes that Shifu has something to say. So, he comes up to Shifu and bows.

"What brings you here, master?" Kenji asked.

"I'm just here to look at your progress of training." Shifu said while smiling.

"So um… master, there's something I need to ask." Kenji stated.

"What is it you need, Kenji?" Shifu asked.

"It's about the vision." Kenji said, "I… I don't know if it's true… I mean, I'm not saying your vision is false, but I… probably had the same 'dream'."

"What do you mean…?" Shifu asked.

Kenji sighed, "It wasn't too long ago. Just by… I don't know, two days ago? Anyways, I had the same dream, or vision, about my having a demonic hand or something. Was it blue color…?"

Shifu nods curiously. When he did, Kenji looks down and closes eyes.

"Kenji, I understand of your concern about this vision. Sometimes, visions can be false alarms." Shifu explained.

"Since when your visions were false…?" Kenji asked.

Shifu bites his lip and sighs.

"That's what I thought…" Kenji said and looks down, "Forgive me for my behavior."

"It's okay, Kenji. I understand. I really do." Shifu said as he pats Kenji's shoulder after standing on Oogway's staff.

Kenji nods and sighs.

"Go to your room and rest. You deserve it…" Shifu said with a smile.

Tigress hops out of the wavy floor and looks at Kenji and Shifu. She sees Kenji nod and leaves the training room.

"Master? What's wrong with Kenji? Is he okay?" Tigress asked, walking up to Shifu.

"He's okay. He just needs some rest." Shifu said.

"May I stay with him, master?" she asked.

"Of course. Make sure he's okay. I don't want him to suffer on his own…" Shifu said as he walks past by Tigress.

Tigress nods and walks to Kenji's room. She comes in quietly and sees Kenji sleeping soundly. She smiles as she thinks something happy, yet kind of dirty. She slowly takes off her vest and lies down by Kenji.

"I love you, Kenji… I'll never leave your side." Tigress whispered as she falls asleep.

**I kinda thought this chapter feels quite boring. The reason why I say is because it just shows of how they are doing. This is the beginning only. Beginnings are sometimes crappy. But, when I get to the middle, it should get interesting. Hope you like this chapter! ;)**

**P.S. I forgot to mention about Cao. Hehe. He found his mate and went to go marry her and they both lived happily after out of the Valley Of Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2: Old FriendAwakening

**Terribly sorry for the wait, guys. But, I was kinda busy, and was not. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 2~! Happy New Years! ^_^**

Chapter 2: Old Enemy/Awakening

Kenji wakes up from a soothing voice that moans out his name in his ear. He turns to his side and sees Tigress beside him. He smiles and slowly gets up, rubbing his eyes. It seems time didn't fly as he had hoped when looking at the dark sky, seeing no light. He heads outside to the Peach Tree for his meditation. When he reaches to the tree, he sees a hooded figure in black. Kenji stops at the stairs and stares. The hooded figure slowly turns around while it sways its grey tail.

"Who are you…?" Kenji asked, gripping his fist.

The hooded figure did not say anything but removes its hood, Kenji widen his eyes and jumps away into a stance. It's the Wolf Boss! He raises his hand at Kenji.

"I'm not here to fight, Dragon Warrior." He said, "I'm here to talk."

"Then talk quick, Wolf, before I blast you out of this Valley." Kenji threatened with a growl.

The Wolf Boss takes a deep breath and opens himself.

"I'm unarmed, and you are." He said.

"What does that prove?" Kenji asked, "Why are you here?"

The Wolf Boss looks away and bites his lips as his ears went down.

"I need your help…" he replied.

Kenji lightly lets his guard down and widens his eyes a bit.

"What did you say…?" Kenji asked.

"I need your help…" he repeated, "I had no one else to come to or to trust. You are the only one who I can say about this."

"Why me, Wolf?" Kenji replied, "What, or why, does this have to do with me?"

"I hear you can heal the weak, wound or sickness." He said.

"So, what of my powers?" Kenji growled as he draws his lightning on his arm and forming a ball in his hand, "Get to the point!"

"I need you to heal my daughter…" he said softly.

Kenji widens his eyes again and slowly draws his lightning away, and puts his defense down.

"You have a daughter…?" Kenji exclaimed softly.

"Yes." The Wolf Boss nodded, "And, if you're wondering of how I have a daughter, it began 9 years ago. I had a wife that was giving birth to my daughter. After her birth, 3 months later, Shen found us and threatened me to join him or else my family will die. I joined him and done his bidding, but what I have done was foolish and regretful. I was going to assassinate Shen, but he got the best of me. He held my daughter and wife hostage… and killed my wife first. The next was my daughter, but I pleaded Shen that it will not happen again. I kept my word, but I took my daughter away secretly. Now, since Shen is dead, I went to my daughter and had spent time with her until she… got sick. She's only been sick for a week from now. It just seem to get worse."

Kenji looks away, and his mind tells him that the Wolf Boss must be lying. But, his guts and instincts tell him that it's the truth. Kenji growls softly and looks at you.

"And, what would you have me do?" Kenji asked, "Come with you alone and heal your daughter?"

"You don't have to go alone. You can bring your friends if you want." He said as he puts his hood on, "I want you to think about it. But please, Kenji, I beg of you. She's the only daughter I have, the only one who I love and cherish the most. You know love, don't you?"

Kenji looks away again, and thinks about Tigress. He closes his eyes for several seconds and looks at the Wolf Boss.

"I'll do it, for the sake of your daughter and your wife." Kenji said, managing a small smile.

The Wolf Boss smiles happily and bows, "Thank you, Dragon Warrior. Thank you so much."

"Please, call me Kenji." Kenji bowed back.

They both stand up and smiles at each other.

"May I ask of what is your name?" Kenji asked, "I don't want to call you Wolf once every time."

"My name is Ryu. Ryu Zhang." He said.

"Ryu…" Kenji repeated, "Where do you want me to meet you?"

"At the gate." He gestured his head to the gate, "Farewell for now, Kenji."

Kenji nods and walks to the training room, thinking if it's a trap.

_I can't decide… in his eyes are desperation and sadness._ He thought, _I can't ignore this… guess I'll have to meditate in the training room._

As he keeps his word, he comes in the training room and gets into his meditating stance. He takes a deep breath and a bit of static sparks around him. As he breathes in and out, more static appears around him and a ball of lightning begins to form with static sparking around.

_Breathe in… breathe out._ He thought as he inhales and exhales.

He begins to have visions, good visions, of the future. He sees Tigress and himself laughing in joy. He couldn't help it but smiles. He walks up to himself and watches them both enjoying themselves. They then hear children running and laughing towards Tigress and his vision self. He sees himself picking one of the children up and snuggles their noses. Kenji smiles again as he tries to stroke their cheek, but his hand goes through the children. He sighs sadly and looks at Tigress. He sees her talking to the children and kisses their foreheads. He then realizes that the children are his, in the future. Then, in a flash, he sees someone else there. He didn't know who it is, knows it's a tiger. He slowly walks closer to that tiger. Just as he touches it, he goes flying back and lands on his back.

"Oof!" he huffed as he landed on his back.

He pants a bit heavily from being struck so hard and slowly gets up. He looks at the tiger, and sees bright, red eyes with a wide smile, showing fangs.

_That can't be Storm… can it…?_ He thought.

Then, he notices the tiger's right arm and its glowing bright blue with a few scales on it. The tips of the claws shine bright as the moon itself. Kenji widens his eyes when he realizes what he's seeing. He's seeing himself as what he's going to become!

"No… No!" Kenji exclaimed.

He snaps his eyes open, and the ball of lightning disperses with a loud spark. He breathes heavily as if he just woke up from a bad dream. He feels something on his shoulders, and he sees a blanket on his shoulders. He doesn't remember putting a blanket around him.

"_Finally awake?_" a voice asked.

Kenji turns around and sees Storm with a grin.

"You…! I thought I had you gone for good…!" Kenji growled.

"_Hmph. I thought you already figured, but I guessed wrong._" Storm said coming up to Kenji, "_I am a part of you. You can't escape me because my soul is bound to you. Get it now?_"

"I'm not that dumb, Storm…" Kenji growled deeper.

Then, what he realizes is that usually Storm is in his head… but now, he's "out" of his head! Kenji backs away with the blanket whooshing out of his shoulders and gets into his stance. Storm stares and starts to burst out laughing crazily. Kenji gives a confused look, but doesn't let his guard down.

"_I guess you figured now that I'm not in your head anymore. That's probably the good news, so I won't have to torture you much in your head._" He explained.

"What's the bad news…?" Kenji asked.

"_Well, the bad news for me, which means more good news for you,_" Storm explained, "_I can't touch you nor hurt you. I can only chit-chat with you._"

Storm slowly walks towards Kenji, but he backs away.

"_What did I tell you? I can't touch you._" He repeated.

"And, how do I know that it's a trick?" Kenji asked.

Suddenly, Storm roars with a punch, and Kenji blocks, but Storm runs through Kenji like a ghost! Storms sigh and look at Kenji.

"_Convinced now?_" Storm asked.

Kenji bites his lip as if it's just a coincidence. Kenji shoots lightning at Storm, but the lightning itself fly through his body like it's nothing.

"How is it possible?!" Kenji growled, "You can't just be a ghost just like that."

"_Hate to break it to you, but I'm a ghost-like._" Storm shrugged.

"Kenji…?" a voice called out.

Kenji turns around and sees Shifu. Kenji wonders how long has he been watching as a sweat comes down his cheek.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

Kenji went speechless and opens his mouth only.

_I can't speak…!_ Kenji thought.

"_Looks like he's got the butterflies in his stomach._" Storm laughed.

Kenji bites his lip and looks down.

"No one, master… I must be going crazy or something…" Kenji said.

"Nonsense, Kenji." Shifu said as he walks up to him, "But, my concern is, why you are in the training room? You're usually at the Peach Tree."

Kenji licks his lip and bites it again, and then looks down.

"Master, there's… there's someone who met me at the Peach Tree." Kenji explained, "Someone who was supposed to be dead a month ago, after Shen's plan."

"Who is it?" Shifu asked.

"…It's—" Kenji said before his ears flip up and hears the bell of danger, as Shifu did as well.

"Bandits…" Shifu growled and looks at Kenji, "You know what to do, Dragon Warrior."

Kenji nods and runs out to the Valley. The Furious Five and Po meet with Kenji a few seconds after getting to the stairs.

"You guys ready?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed proudly.

All of them, Tigress, Kenji, Po, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis, charge all the way down from the sky to the surface. Again, Po faces the other way, and turns around.

"It's the Dragon Warriors!" The villagers said, "And the Furious Five!"

A Bandit Leader-looking tiger turns around and then grins.

"So, it's true…" he said as he sees Kenji's static spark, "The Mighty Lightning Warrior is alive…"

"Alive?" Kenji asked with his head tilted.

"Don't you remember?" he grinned, "You went to Hell, or could you have forgotten already?"

Just by him saying about Hell, Kenji gives a little chill in his spine and growls.

"Save your breath!" Kenji growled as he throws a lightning bolt at the bandit leader.

The leader jumps in the air and throws knives down like rain.

"Look out!" Viper exclaimed as all of the gang moves away from the knives.

When they all back away, bandits jump and lock them from behind, to the ground. Kenji knocks his head back at the bandit and jumps away from them.

"Stop!" the bandit leader said.

Kenji freezes as he hears the leader's voice and turns around. He sees that Tigress's being hold as hostage and a buff bandit holds Kenji from behind.

"Agh! Let go of me!" Kenji roared.

One of them hits Kenji in the face to have him barely conscious as Kenji tries to stay focus. He narrows his eyes towards Tigress and the bandit. He then senses energy, conduit energy, toward the bandit leader. He sees a light energy swirling around the bandit's wrist, and then impales Kenji with his hand. Kenji could feel his hand going deeper, trying to reach for his heart.

"Stop!" Kenji hears Tigress's voice.

Kenji feels the bandit's hand taken out of his chest, and walks away from him. Kenji could barely stay focus when staring up at Tigress and the bandit. His vision becomes blurry as he bleeds out from his chest… the same place from where he got shot from the cannon. Then, he sees the bandit slap Tigress across the face and begin to beat her on the ground. In anger, Kenji stands up with no pain whatsoever why, and pounces the bandit leader off of Tigress.

He can feel his anger taking over as he jackhammers down the leader. His ear flickers up as he hears his gang going to tackle him. He somehow pushes them back without even touching them! He quickly comes over to whoever he sees and somehow swipes them in half on the waist. Blood splashes on his fur. His instinct begin to take over and tells him to shed more blood.

"_Kill… shed more blood… Become more powerful…!_" it says in his head.

He knows that Storm wasn't saying it. It's more demonic, he thought. But, now he doesn't care. All he cares is to have the bandits gone, and what he means by gone, as in "dead" gone. He dashes toward the others and have the gang split in half in any kind of way. Kenji misses the last, but kicks him. After seeing the bandit recruiter cowering in fear of Kenji, he walks up to the recruiter, almost looking bloodthirsty. Tigress shakes her head to get the dizziness out of her head and sees Kenji cover in blood. She widen her eyes because of the way Kenji is now behaving.

_This…_ she thought, _this is not Storm… Nor Kenji himself!_

She runs up to Kenji, and hugs him as hard as she could. Instantly, Tigress sees the look in Kenji's eyes. Red mist in Kenji's eyes and it look bloodthirsty. It wasn't Kenji, or Storm.

"Kenji…! Please come back!" Tigress pleaded, "I'm alright. I'm alright!"

Tigress feels his muscles stop flexing, and Kenji leans back in pain, breathing heavily. Tigress catches him and looks in his eyes. By the time Kenji open his eyes, the red mist is not there anymore.

_Whatever it was…_ Tigress thought, _I don't think it'll be coming back for now…_

Tigress looks at the recruiter running away in fear as he sees the bandit leader still alive, but has bruises on his face with blood.

"We'll come back! Mark my words!" he threatened before running away with the recruiter.

Tigress watches them run away as Kenji comes to. Kenji slowly sits up and shakes my head.

"What happened…?" Kenji asked himself.

Then he remembers being impaled by the bandit leader, and he looks at his chest. It's fully healed, though the cannon scar was still there!

"Wh-what happened?!" Kenji repeated, but at Tigress.

Tigress looks away, because of the blood all over him.

"Y-You mean, you don't remember…?" Tigress asked.

"What do you mean? I—" Before he could finish his sentence, he looks at his hands.

They're cover in blood, and it stinks like rotten flesh. He widens his eyes and looks up at Tigress. Then, he sees Po, and the gang staring at him in awe. He also see Master Shifu come running and widen his eyes. Kenji slowly stands up and backs away from the gang. A few seconds later, Kenji turns around and sprints away on his four paws.

"K-Kenji! Wait!" Shifu exclaimed.

Kenji didn't dare to look back as he continues to run.

_Something inside me has awakened... something foul..._! Kenji thought as he continues to run.

**I was thinking about something. This other author who I read before, and he did a story, or... not so much. The author is Mitchicus. But, he pretended to interview the characters according from his stories. I was wondering if you guys want to do the same, ask some questions of how Kenji and the gang meet up, how they go, how they train, etc. Leave a comment if you guys want to do it or not. If so, put the question up, and I can put up your names, so I can answer your guys's questions (More like, the characters will, and I will be doing the questions for your guys. X) )**

**Anyways, hopefully you guys like the story so far. No haters, no flames. Patience for the next chapter 3~ Again, HAPPY NEW YEARS~! 2014~! ^_^**


End file.
